Harry's Midnight Visitor
by TheFinalBlink
Summary: A post war story. I might do more, lets see how well this is received first.


Harry lay awake on his bed, unable to sleep. His half eaten sandwich had been taken away by Kreacher. The enormity of what had happened today was slowly sinking in. Voldemort was dead. With most of his followers dead or captured, the Wizarding world was a lot safer and his name would be on everyone's lips as it was when he was one.

His thoughts turned to Ginny. Probably not the best time considering right now she was in the great hall mourning her brother. He knew she was the one, but right now he needed to let her be. He let himself drift away, his mind still on Ginny.

He woke up with a start. The moon was shining through his dormitory window. It took him a few moments to realise that someone was in the bed with him. She had her head on his shoulder, with her arm across him on his other shoulder.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
>"Don't talk, just hold me for a minute" came Ginny's whisper.<p>

Harry lay there, becoming all too aware that Ginny was in his bed, almost on top of him. He felt a slight twitch downstairs and he quickly tried to put it out of his mind. Clearly Ginny had needed to be with him for emotional support, the last thing she needed was to feel his hard cock pressing against her.

He then became aware that her right breast was pressing against his chest as he lay with him. Granted it's not like he hadn't seen them before. Things had gotten a little heavy the night before his trip with Dumbledore to find the horcrux. Ginny had let him have a little nibble on her breasts whilst having a little make out session in the room of requirement.

Harry felt blood rushing to his cock. Why oh why did he let his mind wander to that? It was now pressing against Ginny's thigh. So far she hadn't said anything. Maybe she hadn't noticed...

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" Ginny whispered.

"Just ignore it" Harry said quickly, his face feeling hot. Why was his body doing this to him? He waited for Ginny to say something.

The minutes rolled past. Ginny hadn't said a word and Harry was getting worried. Thankfully his cock had gone down and Harry felt himself beginning to drift off again. All of a sudden, Harry felt Ginnys hand start to move down from his shoulder to down his boxers. Harry held his breath, was she serious? Now?

"Ginny…." Began Harry but Ginny cut him off.

"Are you really planning on talking me out of this?" There was certain impishness to her words, and Harry decided to let things develop.

"No Ginny, I won't" Harry lay his head back on the pillow, wondering what was coming next. What came next was Ginnys soft hand moving under his boxers and around his cock, which was now growing harder very quickly. Harry gasped as Ginny slowly moved her hand up and down him. Up until now they had never moved to this point, Harry had never pushed Ginny into anything. She was after all his best friend's sister. Last thing he needed was to ruin his relationship with both Ginny and Ron at the same time.

Ginny gently squeezed Harry's hard cock as she moved her hand up and down. She felt Harrys pre-cum running down onto her hand. She kept moving her hand up and down him, making his cock nice and slick.

"Will you suck it?" The words left Harrys mouth before he could stop himself. All he knew was he wanted Ginny to suck him so badly.

Ginny said nothing; she had never even touched a cock until today, let alone sucked one. Moving her head under the covers, she timidly licked the tip. It didn't taste as bad as Luna had said they tasted like. She slowly moved her head around the head, before moving further down. She wasn't sure what Harry would like so she just sucked on him. His moans confirmed that she was doing something right so she sucked and little harder.

Ginny slipped a hand down her panties, feeling how hot and wet she was getting. She gently rubbed her tiny clit, causing her to moan while sucking Harry. The vibrations travelled through to his cock, making him cry out in surprise. She moaned a little more with his cock in her mouth. Harry was moaning now. A dirty thought flashed through Ginny's mind.

Slipping her panties off, she slowly climbed on top of him. Her hot wet and as Harry discovered, bald pussy was right in his face. Harry certainly didn't need to be told. He hungrily licked Ginny's pussy, tasting her sweet juices. Harry pushed his face against her, licking her so hard and rough. He felt almost possessed. He wanted to lick every last drop of Ginny's pussy, which was going to be difficult as she seemed to be absolutely flowing with juices at this point.

Harrys hands gently squeezed her tight little ass, pulling it open so he could delve his tongue deeper inside her. His eyes transfixed on her pussy, her hot, wet, virgin pussy. His mind was already made up. He wanted her, right here, right now.

"I want you inside me" Ginny had apparently been reading his mind.

Ginny lay down on Harrys bed, her legs spread out before Harry. Even in the moonlight Harry could see he glistening pussy, open and waiting for him. Harry climbed on top of her, kissing her so softly and lovingly. This was what both of them wanted. Harry guided his hard throbbing cock against Ginny's tight pussy.

"I'm ready" Ginny whispered. Harry needed no second invitation.

Pushing gently, Harry slowly slid his hard cock inside Ginny. She was so incredibly tight, Harry felt as though he wouldn't be able to fit inside her. He pushed a little bit further, Ginny was breathing heavily, looking up at Harry, then man she was giving herself to. Harry pushed deeper and Ginny felt a sharp pain. Well, she reflected, that's my virginity gone.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered, clearly concerned at the expression on her face.

"I'm ok, just go slow" Came Ginny's response.

Harry pushed even deeper inside her, feeling how tight Ginny's pussy was around his cock. It felt so good and it was taking everything for him not to cum right on the spot. Moving his hips back and forth, he began to slde his cock in and out of her tight pussy. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly made love, sharing slow kisses as their bodies became one. The head of his cock was gently rubbing the top of her pussy with every thrust. Every now and then Harry would pull almost completely out of her pussy before thrusting all the way inside her. Ginny really loved how that felt and began to feel close to the edge of her orgasm.

Wrapping her legs around Harrys waist, Ginny pulled him deeper inside her, feeling his hard cock stretching her tight little pussy with every thrust. She was close now. She wanted to cum during her first time so badly right now, and Harrys cock twitching is what did it. She felt it twitch, knowing he was seconds away from shooting his hot cum deep inside her, and the thought of that sent Ginny over the edge. She felt her pussy tighten around his cock, which only made it feel even better, as she climaxed hard, her nails digging into Harrys back. Harry buried his head into Ginny's neck as his muscles tightened and shot his cum deep inside her.

They lay in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Ginny felt Harrys cum running out of her pussy and onto the sheets. She was a woman now. More importantly, she was Harry's woman. She had a few ideas what they could do next. That could wait for tomorrow. She kissed Harrys forehead and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
